All Your Pie
by LillianLockhart
Summary: Yusuke and Boton are eating breakfast one morning when the phone rings, leaving Yusuke alone... with Boton's blueberry pie. Hilarity ensues.


All your pie

Disclaimer: Yusuke and Boton...Not mine. Pie idea.. also not mine. Story.. mine!

It was a nice saturaday morning and Yusuke and Boton were both off work. Who knew where the others were. Deep inside the bowels of Lord Koenma's mansion, in other words: the kitchen, the half demon and grim reaper were enjoying their breakfast. Yusuke is sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal. Boton walks up to him holding a muffin and a glass of orange juice.

Boton smiles cheerfully and takes a big bite out of her muffin.

_Ring! Ring!_

"I'll get it," said Boton. Then she turned a suspicious eye on the spiky haired kid beside her. "Now Yusuke... don't you eat this piiieeee!" She said, placing a fresh baked blueberry pie on the counter.

"What do you take me for?" Yusuke asked incredulously.

Boton ignores him and leaves to answer the phone.

_Heh..._ Yusuke thought. _I have self control like she wouldn't believe. I don't need that pie. I'm perfectly okay with my cereal. Yep... me and my cereal... I don't need that pie with it's soft, flaky crust... It's blueberry center.._ Yusuke starts to eye the pie uneasilly. _And it's.. NO!"_ He stopped himself. But his hand lifted on it's own and raised just above the pie. _Huh...? Wait! No! Bad hand!... STAY!._ He slaps his hand away, knocking over his own cereal in the process. _Well, that was close... But what did I tell ya? Self control. Yeah, I'll just think of something else. Okay, make the thought bubble appear..._

A thought bubble appears above Yusuke head. Inside the bubble is a little money waving. _Oh, what have we got here? Oh! It's a monkey!... Well, yeah it's a monkey but it's not very interesting.. Wait, I know! STAR WARS MONKEY!_

The monkey in the thought bubble is now wearing a white tunic and carrying a black handle. The monkey stared playing with the handle stupidly and a blue light sabor shoots out.

A duck wearing a black mask and cape jumps into the bubble carrying a red light sabor. The duck jumps forward and cuts off the monkey's hand.

"Obi wan never told you about your father." The duck announced evilly.

"He told me enough, he said that you killed him!" The monkey yelled.

"No, Luke. I.. AM your father!"

"No!... It's not possible!"

"Search your feeling. You know it to be true."

"NOOOO!" Monkey suddenly sits down and pulls out a blueberry pie.

Thought bubble disappears and Yusuke had a slightly weirded out look on his face. _Okay... that was really weird. Ohhhh... Sooo hungry... But.. can't.. eat.. delicious.. baked.. good._

Yususke suddenly leans forward toward the pie. "This can't be good. Ahhhhh!" Yusuke crashed to the floor.

The Jaws Theme plays.

Yusuke's head pops up and down along the counter. He pops up again, ready to attack the pie when Boton's voice came from the other room. "You're not eating the pie, are you?"

"Nuh uh!" Yusuke says quickly with his mouth still open near the pie.

"Okay! I'll be back in a minute!"

"Uh huh.." Yusuke sits back down in his chair and turns on the radio. Pop music spills from the speakers. Yusuke starts to sing along snapping his fingers.

_"When you walk away_

_You don't hear my say..._

_Pleeeaaasseee_

_Oh baaabby_

_Don't go._

Simple and clean is the waaaay"

Just then a reporter's voice came to Yusuke's ears. "We interrupt this catchy pop song to bring you a special report. The local pie factory downtown has exploded. Dozens are injuerd.. BUT! It is raining pie and everyone is happy, especially me. The mayer has a few words to say about this delicious event."

"I hear by declare this day to be.. PIE DAY!"

Yusuke's eyes were wide. "It was just a coincidence... Don't panic..."

The announcer spoke again, "Recent studies have shown that if you eat a pie a day, you have a 5 increase... OF YUMMY!"

_Don't think about pie. Don't think about pie. Don't think about pie. TADA!_

A thought bubble appears with the symbol 'pi' in it.

Creepy music plays.

Echo of voices swirl around Yusuke's head. "Don't you eat this piiiee." "Self control.." "PIE DAY!"... "Don't you eat this piiiee.." "Self control.." "PIE DAY!" "Dental Plan!"

"Greetings Yusuke!" spoke an unfamiliar voice.

Yusuke looked around frantically, "Who are you!"

"I am the pie."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Ahhhh!" Yusuke ducks behind the counter and peeks around to see the pie. "What do you want from me?"

"I have one simple request for you, Yusuke. I want you... to eat me."

"No, I can't give in to temptation! Besides, Boton said not to.. She'll get mad!"

"Go ahead, Yusuke. I'm so delicious... Look at me!"

"No! I can't do it!"

"Meh," said the pie. "That's okay. I bet you're not man enough to handle me you little mamma's boy!"

"What'd you say?" Yusuke stood up straight, shaking a fist at the pie. "Say that again!"

"Normally I would but I'm afraid I would overload your little pea brain mind!"

A beat of silence.

".. Take that back!"

"EAT ME!"

"That's it! You're going down, pie!" Yusuke points a finger at the pie, gathering his spirit energy. "Prepare yourself! Gladiator!"

The lights go off.

When they come back on, Yusuke is smiling to himself, covered in blueberry, which is also covering the walls and counter. Little blue fingerpaintings are also on the walls.

Boton walks in and gasps, "What the crap! What happened here!"

"I'm not gonna deny it. I ate the pie."

"You better have a good explanation for this, young man!"

The Mentos Theme plays.

Yusuke pulls out a package of mentos mints.

Boton makes a piece sign and winks while the rest of the YuYu gang take random poses behind them.

"Mentos! The Fresh Maker!"

-end t3h funny-


End file.
